Armacham Helicopter
The Armacham Helicopter is an enemy unit that appears in F.E.A.R. 3. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 3'' These helicopters are manufactured by Armacham Technology Corporation, and are designed to combine transport and attack roles into a single platform, the concept first found on the Hind D Gunship. One of these helicopters is highjacked at the end of Interval 02 by the Point Man and Paxton Fettel to return to Fairport. Armacham Helicopters are rarely encountered because, just like the Enhanced Power Armor, they are very difficult to destroy without the use of a Power Armor, explosives or an Arc Beam. They can drop off troops and/or attack the player directly with their dual chainguns and rockets. They are fought exclusively in Intervals 06 and 07. Many of them perish during the campaign, as every time Alma Wade has a contraction, she unwittingly sends out a shockwave that acts like an EMP. Once the helicopter gets hit, it spins out of control and crashes. Strategy Defeating the helicopters can be difficult, due to the high damage weapons they utilize and better agility compared to land vehicles. In Interval 06, the player has the option of using the EPA to defeat the choppers, making the encounters a walk in the park, at least on lower difficulties. If on foot, or fighting the helicopter in Interval 07, use only heavy weaponry, such as S-HV Penetrator, Arc Beam and Goliath. If these are not in the player's arsenal, any high damage-per-shot weapons can be utilized, such as G3A3 Assault Rifles and Briggs SMGs. If playing as Fettel and not possessing a body, his stun blasts do moderate damage to choppers, though taking cover (for both characters) is still highly recommended to null the helicopter's barrage. Trivia * The design of the ATC Helicopter is similar to the NH-90 and the Eurocopter Super Puma. * The design seems to be a cross between the Blackhawk and the Hind of previous games. * The Helicopters are never fought in the multiplayer modes, making them, along with Cannibals and Mech Mules "campaign only" enemies. * Unlike other mechanical enemies, the helicopters do not seem to have any armor, and are equipped with high health only. Also, unlike REV9 Powered Armors and EPAs, helicopters do not have an on-board repair system, so the player need not worry about delaying between attacks to regain health if severely injured. * The helicopter is only hostile to the player in Interval 06 and 07. *Point Man seems to have pilot training, as he is seen flying ATC Helicopter between second and third interval. Gallery helicopter_jump-300x194.jpg|Very early concept art of the Armacham Helicopter featuring the F.E.A.R. combat unit fending off against the Armacham Forces. F.E.A.R._3_store_helicopter_crash.jpg|A helicopter crashed into a store. F.E.A.R._3_armachams_assault_on_surburbia.jpg|A helicopter firing on the Fairport Ridge homes. F.E.A.R._3_battle_with_helicopter.jpg|Battling a helicopter on the bridge. F_2014-05-11_17-14-14-15.png|Armacham Helicopter being attacked by Scavengers. F_2014-05-15_14-34-02-96.png|Armacham Helicopter ready to take-off. F_2014-05-15_14-34-22-25.png|Closer-up. F_2014-05-15_14-34-43-45.png|Inside the Helicopter. 75235 FEAR3-07 normal.jpg|Battling a helicopter on the bridge. 1387879-fear34.jpg|A helicopter with ATC soldiers on the Bridge in an early pre-release screenshot. es:Helicóptero de ATC Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Enemies Category:Vehicles Category:Enemies Category:ATC Forces